


Acceptance

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 4





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Matt tried to fight the smile but couldn’t. It pasted itself sloppily on his face as they lay breathless and slick with sweat in his bed. Maybe it was because it was Christmas morning and he’d just started the day with a glorious fuck from his casual lover and band mate.  
  
Turning his head, he attempted to shield the grin from Dom’s view until it decided to go away. He felt a warm hand slide across his belly and a pair of soft, full lips press against his shoulder.  
  
“Alright?”  
  
Still smiling, Matt bit his lip and closed his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, unable to quash these unexpected rush of warmth in his chest. “I’m just – ”  
  
He turned to look at Dom and was met with the same stupid grin and soft eyes as his own. Dom lifted a hand to his cheek, trailing over the skin with gentle fingertips.  
  
“Merry Christmas, you beautiful bastard,” Dom murmured.  
  
Matt’s grin grew wider, and he tangled his fingers in Dom’s hair, pulling him into a lingering kiss. He decided it was easier not to fight it anymore.  
  



End file.
